finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Primers: For Beginners/Lightning Returns
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Primers: For Beginners of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. The Datalog The Datalog is a device which automatically collects and records information about your journey. When a new record has been unlocked, a notification will appear in the upper left-hand corner of your screen. The new information can be view by opening the menu with / , then selecting Datalog. Be sure to check here first whenever you want to better understand this world or its people, or to get hints on how to play the game or what to do next. Autosave Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII will automatically save your progress. During autosave, an icon will appear in the top left corner, and the system storage access indicator will blink. You can also save your game manually. Press / to open the pause menu and select Save. (You cannot save at points in the game when this option ins not displayed.) Do not turn of the PlayStation3 system while the save icon is being displayed. Understanding the field screen #Notification: A variety of different massages and notifications can appear here. #Conversation logs: A record of your conversations with Hope and others. #EP meter: Tells you how much EP you have available for EP abilities. The number in the center shows your current EP. #Action gauge: Shows you how much energy you have for dashing and attacking. #HP gauge: Represents Lightning's current health. It will turn red when HP gets low. #Navigation map : Show the lay of the land of your current location. #Clock: Tells you the current time and the time remaining to the world. Note: Explanations for all terms will be added to the Datalog as you progress. Understanding the battle screen #ATB gauge: Shows you how much energy you have for each of your schemata. Your three ATB gauges are displayed in parallel. #HP gauge: Represents Lightning's current health. It will turn red when HP gets low. #EP meter: Tells how much EP you have available for EP abilities. The number in the center shows your current EP. / Overclock will appear here when you can use the ability. #Status icons: Shows any buffs, debuffs, or other status conditions affecting you. #Schemata: Shows the name of your current schema. The colors of your schemata names and the marks correspond to each schema's ATB gauge. #Abilities: Shows the four abilities set to your command buttons. Note: Explanations for all terms will be added to the Datalog as you progress. Camera controls You can change the settings for the camera in the field by opening the main menu with / , and then selecting Settings. There are four kinds of camera controls that you can choose from. You can set how reactive the camera is to your input on a scale of one to ten. You can also control the camera in a limited way during event scenes using / . Talking with people Treasure spheres and button commands Indicators will pop up to alert you when you come close to treasure spheres that contain items, dropped items sparkling on the ground, switches that you can manipulate, and certain other objects and devices. Press / to claim the item or perform the action in question. Some treasure spheres may require special keys to be unlocked as well. Find these keys to claim what lies within. Skipping event scenes If you press / to pause an event scene, you may see the skip option appear. When it does, you can skip the scene by pressing / . Conversations with people in the field can also be skipped using the same method. Time management The world does not have much time. As the savior, how Lightning uses her time will affect the fate of everyone alive. Rather than remain for long periods in one area, manage your time and keep moving around the world so you can progress through your quests and encounter different people of events. Time does not move forward in the situation described on the next page—remember these exceptions so you do not rush through them needlessly. The clock stands still... *During event scenes and conversations *During battle (with exceptions) *When using the main menu ( / ) or viewing the map *While in the Ark If Lightning does not move for a period of time in the field, the / pause menu will automatically be opened. Use the limited amount of time that you have to journey efficiently across this world and save as many of the people as you can. Your quests Main quests In order to give the world its full thirteen days before God awakens, Lightning will have to unravel the mysteries of five great pockets of Chaos, which will each provide large reserves of Eradia once they are solved. The stories that lurk behind these five great pockets of Chaos are the main quests of this tale. In order to fulfill her promise to God, the savior must ease the pain of those suffering within the dark of the Chaos. There is one of these pockets in the following areas: Luxerion, Yusnaan, the Dead Dunes, and two in the Wildlands. Side quests During her mission, Lightning will encounter some people who are troubled and need help to be saved before the world's end. They will entrust the savior with their wishes and hopes, which the become side quests for Lightning to accomplish. Helping those who are in need will save their souls. This has many positive repercussions, like gaining Eradia to grant the world more time or boosting Lightning's parameters, but you are free to refuse the quests if you prefer. Those who are in need of help will appear with stars (★) beneath their names. The number of stars indicates the difficulty of the quest. Try to grant people's wishes to save as many souls as you can. Canvas of Prayers Making Lightning stronger There are three main ways to increase Lightning's parameters. :Saving souls Saving the souls by completing quests will earn you Eradia. With Eradia, you can buy the world more time and improve Lightning's basic parameters. :Customizing schemata By equipping strong garb, weapons, and shields, you can boost Lightning's parameters. You can buy equipment at shops or collect it from treasure spheres elsewhere. If you need more gil, go through your inventory to find special items that fetch a good price if you sell them. :Power up your abilities Abilities are obtained by defeating monsters. When you have two or more of the same ability at the same level, synthesize them together at a sorcery shop to create a stronger ability. Game over Almighty Bhunivelze awakens on the thirteenth day, the day of salvation. If Lightning fails in her mission as the savior before that day comes, the world's time will run out and it will be game over. Try to save as many people as you can by completing quests, and extend the world's time to the maximum thirteen days so that you can make it all the way to Bhunivelze's awakening. If you fail, you will have to begin the journey again, from day one on the Ark. The Crystal of Atonement: New Game+ By activating the Crystal of Atonement, you will be able to abandon your current mission of salvation and reset the memories of the people, returning to the beginning (the first day on the Ark) to begin your journey anew. Starting again from the beginning works in the same way as using New Game+. What you will retain for your new journey: *Battle parameter, such as Lightning's HP and Strength *Most garb, weapons, shields, and other equipment *Consumable items (not key items) *Records from battles (battle scores, etc.) What will be lost to you: *The memories of your exploits and your completed quests *All key items *Any monsters you had exterminated, including Last Ones Remember the Crystal of Atonement is only a last resort. You should consider carefully before using it, lest you be left with regrets that cannot be assuaged. New Game+ After completing the game, you can return to the beginning (the first day on the Ark) to begin a new journey of salvation. Use this option to save souls you failed to help on your first attempt. What you will retain for your new journey: *Battle parameter, such as Lightning's HP and Strength *Most garb, weapons, shields, and other equipment *Consumable items (not key items) *Records from battles (battle scores, etc.) What will be lost to you: *The memories of your exploits and your completed quests *All key items *Any monsters you had exterminated, including Last Ones Category:Datalog in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII